<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>special by sluttykings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845386">special</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttykings/pseuds/sluttykings'>sluttykings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:48:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttykings/pseuds/sluttykings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reki and Langa's first kiss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>special</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a little thing I wrote after watching episode 8 and after all that angst I wanted to write something cute and happy. There's no spoilers, just fluff. Also I rated it teen and up cause i wasn't really sure if kissing is gen, just wanted to be on the safe side, but it's pretty pg i think.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There's something special about Langa, but he can't quite place what. When they're sitting down sharing a bag of fries, Reki thinks it's Langa's calm demeanor. When they're at the skatepark fooling around, Reki thinks it's how easily Langa makes him laugh. When Langa wins the beef against Shadow for the first time, Reki realizes what it is. It wasn't that there was </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> special about Langa, it's that Langa </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>special. It was everything about him. The way his smile lit up his whole face, how determined he was to nail an ollie after falling again and again, how being with him made Reki’s insides feel like they were on fire. Reki chased that feeling, those fireworks that went off within; he's addicted. And when they're sitting next to each other on a bench, staring into each other's eyes, he wants more. It starts with light touches, a hand brushing against another, a shoulder bumping the other. Then they're holding hands, swinging their arms as they walk side by side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they're at Reki’s house watching old horror movies, Reki sits with his back against Langa, with Langa's arms wrapped around him. Reki thinks this is all he wants, Langa's warmth, his presence. It isn't until they're lying next to each other on Langa's bed that he wants to hold Langa's face in his hands, feel his lips against his own. Langa's saying something but Reki doesn't hear what, distracted by the way Langa's mouth moves, curving around each word. Reki's hand moves on its own, brushing against Langa's jaw. Langa trails off, the words dying in his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reki…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words are a whisper, and Reki looks up at Langa's eyes. Langa is staring right at him, and Reki feels a surge of confidence. He holds Langa's cheek with one hand and asks, “Can I kiss you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Langa's eyes widen, looking shocked but then nodding. Reki leans forward until his lips are brushing against Langa's and asks, once more, “Are you sure?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time Langa doesn't answer, he closes his eyes and kisses Reki. It's soft and quick, just a peck, but when Langa makes to pull back Reki moves forward, not wanting the kiss to end. Langa brings a hand down to Reki’s waist, pulling him closer, and Reki gasps. They pull back after what feels like forever, and they're breathing softly against each other's mouths. Reki looks at Langa, and thinks about how special he is, and how much Reki loves him so.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>these boys just need some love, me thinks</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>